Sugar Rush Adventures
by Agent BM
Summary: The sequel to Video Game Adventures, all the characters from game land have followed Vanellope and her family back into their world. While they try to find new homes for them, what will the characters do to ruin their lives or piss them off? Please read and review, i'd really appreciate it. Please read, please
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Rush Adventures**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph or any of the characters mentioned or featured, that includes star wars characters, ponies, and video game characters. Lucy and Ke****vin belong to me**

**Please review and enjoy**

The family woke up to find themselves on their thrones

"I just had the strangest dream, we were in a video game and we got out and when we opened the media room door the house was full of-

The family got their sight back and saw all the video game characters from gameland in their throne room

"Ok so it wasn't a dream" said Kevin

"Hello, i'm Master Splinter, i don't think we've been properly introduced" said a giant rat man

"I'm Vanellope, this is my husband Rancis, and these are my kids Lucy and Kevin" said Vanellope

"Pleasure to meet you, i'm pinkie pie, and i know we're going to be best friends" said a pink pony who hugged Vanellope

Vanellope pushed her off

"Ok first off, what're you all doing in my house? How did you all get here?" asked Vanellope

"We don't know" said Dick Tracy

"There was a bright flash and we ended up here" said ninja turtle Donatello

"Where are we anyway, i know its your house but, you know" said Michelangelo

"You're in Sugar rush, the game we're from, and this is my castle" said Vanellope

"Are you some sort of-

"If you're gonna say princess or queen, NO. I'm the president of this game, princess isn't really my thing" said Vanellope

"What's a president?"' asked Wario

"Ok enough talk. Look can't you just go back to-

"Nelly, you destroyed that game remember?" asked Rancis

"Oh yeah right, well then you can stay here until-

A guard whispered in her ear

"Seriously?" asked Vanellope

The guard nodded

"my idiot carebots apparently threw away the game you were from so until we find you new homes, i guess you can stay here. You'll get rooms after i eat. First off, no leaving this castle, i don't want people knowing about this whole situation just yet. Second, don't go in any rooms that say KEEP OUT! That is all" said Vanellope

All the game characters stampeded for the kitchen to get food, a few got run over and killed

"Well they must be hungry" said Rancis

The dead characters regenerated

"We're alive" said the characters

"How is that-

"I don't want to know" said Vanellope

The family reached the kitchen that was nearly empty and ransacked to see what food was left

"Ok who took all my pizzas?" asked Vanellope

"Who drank all my coke?" asked Lucy

"And where are my burgers?" asked Kevin

Dick Tracy, Rainbow Dash and emperor palpatine walked into the kitchen laughing and eating the things the family just mentioned

"You are a funny man talking horse" said Tracy

"I'm a girl" said Rainbow

"Seriously? You almost sound like a guy" said Palpatine

The family looked at them angrily. Dick Tracy and Palpatine backed away

"Well this is awkward" said Rainbow before flying out another door

The ninja turtles came into the kitchen with pizzas

"Hey we figured since you got here last we'd share some of our delicious pizzas with you" said Raphael

"Thank you, at least someone saved us something" said Rancis

"We got Marshmallow and Pepperoni, Tea and toast pizza, Pepperoni and hot fudge, Sausage and peanut butter, ice cream and cookies, anchovies and licorice-

"Ok how do you turtles eat this stuff? That sounds disgusting" said Vanellope

"Don't knock it til you try it" said Michelangelo

The 4 each grabbed a slice of Marshmallow and pepperoni and hot fudge pizza. They bit into the pizza

"Hey, it's not bad" said Vanellope

"It's actually pretty good" said Kevin

"See, we knew you'd like them. Try the Anchovy and-

"We're not eating anchovies" said Lucy

"Fine, more for us" said Donatello

"Well maybe having all these characters in here won't be so bad, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Rancis


	2. Chapter 2

**(The next day)**

Rancis and Vanellope were in their room getting dressed and talking to a yellow pegasus who was scratching their dog's belly

"So uh, what's your name again?" asked Vanellope

"Fluttershy" said the pegasus

"Right, Fluttershy, gotta remember that, anyway are you sure you want to take care of our dog while we find you a new home?" asked Vanellope as she tied her ponytail

"Oh yes, i'm really good with animals" said Fluttershy

"Ok i'm trusting you. We'll be back later to see how you're doing" said Rancis

"Just find me a home, i'm not used to being around so many people who want to talk to me" said Fluttershy

"Ok then" said Vanellope

**(With Lucy and Kevin)**

Lucy banged on the bathroom door

"Palpatine, you've been in there for half an hour, open up, i gotta go" shouted Lucy

"And we need to brush our teeth" shouted Kevin

Emperor Palpatine opened the door

"The force is strong in your toilet, it takes last nights chili pizzas and burritos well" said Palpatine

Lucy looked in the toilet

"Yuck, doesn't he know how to flush a toilet?" asked Lucy before flushing the toilet herself

"I just hope we can find a new home for them today" said Kevin as he brushed his teeth

Lucy grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth

"I just don't know what we're going to do with the ponies and most of the others" said Lucy as she brushed

"We'll someplace for them, i'm gonna see if i can find another dimension to drop them off in" said Kevin

"How're you gonna do that?" asked Lucy

"The watches mom gave us when we got our business, remember what they did?" asked Kevin before spitting

"Oh yeah, forgot they did that" said Lucy before spitting

"I'll be back to see what i get later" said Kevin

"Ok, see ya" said Lucy

Kevin hit some buttons on his watch and was transported out of the bathroom somewhere else. Someone knocked on the door

"Hold on i still have to pee" shouted Lucy

"Lucy we're going out, don't forget you're checking the 4th and 5th floor for new homes" said Vanellope

"Ok mom" said Lucy

"You think the guards can keep these things from getting out?" asked Rancis

"No but if they mess up no twinkies for a week for them" said Vanellope

"Good call" said Rancis'

**(Star wars trilogy arcade)**

"You're telling me you don't need anymore stormtroopers?" asked Lucy

"We don't even need another Vader or emperor, but if you had a boba fett we'd take one" said a stormtrooper

"Never mind, thanks anyway" said Lucy before walking away

**(Star wars the clone wars)**

"They'd make great clones, all they need is a change of armor" said Lucy

"Sorry little girl, but we have no need for them, or an evil version of me" said Chancellor Palpatine

**(Nintendo Playchoice 10: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 the arcade game)**

"They'd make great replacements" said Vanellope

"But we already have another turtles game in this machine, if we need replacements we go to them" said Splinter

"Ok, never mind" said Rancis

**(Playchoice 10: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)**

"Sorry, but we don't have any room for them" said Dale

"We're really sorry, we wish we could help" said Chip

"That's ok, this isn't because business on this machine is slow right?" asked Rancis

"Well-

Chip hit him on the head

"Ow what was that for chip?" asked Dale

"Don't tell them the reason" said Chip angrily

"Why, All i was gonna say was we can't take them because-

Chip hit him on the head again

"Business is slow" said Dale

Chip hit him on the head again

"Ok that's it, get over here" shouted Dale angrily

The 2 ran off

**(Playchoice 10: Rad Racer)**

"The cars don't match the enemies in our game, i'm sorry" said a ferrari driver

"Whatever" said Vanellope before walking away

**(Turtles in Time)**

"Sorry, but i'm not interested in fighting more turtles" said Krang

"If they didn't regenerate in every game i'd take them just to make them turtle soup" said Shredder

Lucy kicked Shredder in his shin and punched Krangs face

"You're going to pay" shouted Krang

He grabbed Lucy and threw her out of the Technodrome, literally. She landed in the streets of new york up above

"Ow, that really hurt" said Lucy

**(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

Lucy was kicked out of the technodrome again

"Why do they have to be the ones to talk to?" asked Lucy as she got up and walked away

After about an hour of searching with no luck, Rancis, Vanellope, and Lucy met back at home and sat on their couch in their media room with cans of soda

"Well that went well" said Lucy sarcastically

"Did anyone find a home for anyone?" asked Vanellope

"No, i got kicked out of the technodrome twice in the ninja turtles games and got rejected in every star wars game" said Lucy

"I can't believe all the games don't need replacements" said Rancis

"I wonder if Kevin's having any luck in the multiverses?" asked Lucy

"We'll find out when he gets back, but who knows when that'll be" said Vanellope before sipping her can of Grape soda

There was a bright flash and Kevin was standing in the middle of the room

"I have news, i found a place to send all the ponies" said Kevin

"Really? Where?" asked Vanellope

"Well first i went to some nicktoon universes but couldn't find someplace good, so i went to a few cartoon universes, some deadly universes, some alternate universes of ours, and finally i found some pony universes and found the perfect place to send them. The guy there even said he would pay us for each and every one of them. He said if we're happy we can send the others there if we want" said Kevin

"What is this place?" asked Rancis

"This place that's interested in them is called-

"Rancis, you better get to your game room, we have a situation" said a guard

"Hold on son, i'll be right back" said Rancis

He ran off to his game room to find it locked and the spare key was gone. He glitched inside and saw his game room was a mess. There were cartridges everywhere on the floor and the consoles were not in their proper places. 3 little ponies, 2 stormtroopers, Marty Mcfly and Michelangelo were trying to put the games back where they belonged

"I think this went here" said a little white unicorn

"No that goes there" said the stormtrooper

"We gotta get this fixed before Rancis finds out" said Marty

"Before Rancis finds out what?" asked Rancis

The 7 of them looked up and saw Rancis giving them an angry look

"Hey Rancis, buddy, how're you today?" asked Michelangelo

Rancis crossed his arms

"You look great today is that a new haircut?" asked Marty

"No it's new shoes, you got some new shoes" said a stormtrooper

"No its his appearance, say this is a nice jacket, who's your tailor i got to have one of these for myself" said a little yellow pony

Rancis slapped the pony's arm off his jacket

"Ok what are you all doing to my video game collection, theres cartridges everywhere. These were all alphabetized, it's gonna take me forever to alphabetize them again" said Rancis angrily

"Well these little ones tried to get some butt tattoos by helping out around here. So we decided to let them dust your games" said a stormtrooper

"Butt Tattoos? Aren't you a little young to get tattoos little ones?" asked Rancis

"Every one of us gets one when we find what we're meant to do, and they're not called butt tattoos they're called cut-

"I don't care what they're called all i care about is that you get out of this room and don't touch anything else" shouted Rancis

"Don't you need help cleaning this up?" asked a little orange pegasus

"NO, OUT. Look if you kids want to do something, you can, i don't know, go help unload my groceries out back" said Rancis

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AWAY" shouted the 3 ponies before running off

"Man those things are loud, but as long as they're not messing with my stuff. Why're you all still here? Get out" said Rancis

The remaining characters left the room slowly

"Damn characters" said Rancis before leaving to get back to his family

"So, what were you saying about this place son?" asked Rancis

"Is everything ok dad?" asked Kevin

'My video game collection was messed up by 3 little ponies and stormtroopers and a ninja turtle" said Rancis

"Need help fixing it?" asked Lucy

"No no, i can fix it, i have a list of the games in alphabetical order to fix them, it's cool" said Rancis

"Anyway as i was saying, i found this place called the Rainbow factory in another dimension and they said they'd be happy to get rid of the ponies for us" said Kevin

"What's the rainbow factory?" asked Lucy

"Oh you'll see, set your watches to dimension 4-2X" said Kevin

They each hit some buttons on their watches and were transported to another dimension

**(Dimension 4-2X, Rainbow Factory)**

The family was transported into a dark room. All around them were the sounds of gears grinding and machines operating. On one wall was a picture of a cloud that had the words Cloudsdale Weather corp. Rainbow division. In a dark corner sat the person kevin talked to earlier, it was so dark they could only see the persons eyes

"Good afternoon, i've been expecting you back mr. Fluggerbutter" said the mysterious person

"You sound familiar" said Lucy

"I probably do, i'm a well known person" said the mystery figure

"I swear i know you from somewhere, i just don't know where" said Lucy

"So my son says you're interested in the ponies we're stuck with" said Vanellope

"Oh yes, please sit down, we have things to discuss about that" said the mystery figure


	3. The Rainbow Factory

**Thank you villains wiki for introducing this place to me, this chapter wouldn't be possible without you sending me to this place's page while hitting random things.**

The family sat down in front of the mysterious persons desk

"So mr uh, what's your name?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah i didn't catch that when we met" said Kevin

"It's Ms., and my name's Dash, Rainbow Dash" said the mysterious figure

"Really, prove it, come out of the darkness so i can see you" said Lucy

The mysterious person came out of the Darkness to reveal it was Rainbow dash, she had an evil look on her face and fur covered in blood

"Is that blood?" asked Lucy

"Yes" said Rainbow

"Is it yours?" asked Lucy

"No" said Rainbow

"If it's not yours then whose-

"Enough questions, so i hear you have some ponies you'd like to get rid of" said Rainbow

"Yes, we have nothing to do with them and 3 of them destroyed my game room" said Rancis

"Well i'd be happy to take them, and i'll pay you for each and every one of them" said Rainbow

"What're you gonna do with them?" asked Vanellope

Rainbow Dash hit a button on the desk and a window opened to reveal a device with a sharp blade connected to it

"Behold the pegasus device" said Rainbow

"What's it do?" asked Kevin

"Let me show you" said Rainbow

A claw lowered down and came back up holding a scared pony. The creature was strapped to a table and was forced to look at the machine

"What's gonna happen to him?" asked Lucy

"Just watch" said rainbow

The pegasus device turned on and the blade went down towards the pony's chest. In a quick matter of seconds the blade struck the creature in the chest and its blood moved through a tube on the device which drained its color away. The blood got turned into the different colors of the rainbow in other tubes. The creature was still alive, but just barely. When the machine was done with its work the poor creature was forced onto a conveyor belt and chopped up into pieces

Lucy couldn't stand to look at the sight, her family couldn't look away. Rainbow closed the window

"That was awful" said Lucy

"It's my job, that's how we make rainbows in this dimension" said Rainbow

"Does anyone outside this building know of this?" asked Lucy

"Not really, listen to our song online and you'll know what i mean" said Rainbow

"You're a MONSTER. You're not the Rainbow Dash i know and love" shouted Lucy angrily

"I think i can live with that"

"Your procedure seems a little gruesome doesn't it?" asked Rancis

"They deserve it, these creatures uh, aren't good at stuff" said Rainbow

"I know 3 who can't do anything" said Rancis

"So, what do you say, you interested?" asked Rainbow with an evil smile growing on her face

"Well if it gets these creatures out of my house, then yeah i'm interested" said Vanellope

"MOM" shouted Lucy angrily

"Well what do you expect me to do? We have nowhere-

"We'll find them a home, but it's not gonna be here" said Lucy

"Come on sis, where're we-

Lucy punched her brother in the arm

"That's for even thinking about sending them here" said Lucy

"Fine, if you don't want to give them to me then that's ok, i've got plenty to work with" said Rainbow

"I think we better get home before Lucy gets even more angry at us for taking her here" said Vanellope

Rancis got close to evil Rainbow

"How much will you give us for all of em. We got an entire towns worth" whispered Rancis

"DAD" shouted Lucy angrily

"I'll bring them while she's sleeping" said Rancis

"DAD" screamed lucy louder

"Ok i'm going" said Rancis

The family went home. Evil rainbow went back to her chair in the darkness

"Their loss" said Evil Rainbow

(Castle hallways)

The family was transported back

"I can't believe you were against the idea of being paid for giving them to her, we could've made some more money for our detective business" said Kevin

"I want these ponies gone too i admit it, but i don't want them there" said Lucy

"Well what're we gonna-

There was a loud screaming coming down the hallway. The Michelangelo and the 3 little ponies that messed up Rancis's game room came running down the halls and crashed into them

"What's going on, why're you screaming?" asked Vanellope

"We're trying to get away" said Michelangelo

"Get away from what?" asked Rancis

"I'm guessing that" said Kevin

they all looked up and saw a terminator with fully grown skin and clothes walking down the hallway carrying a shotgun and machine gun. They all screamed and ran away down the hall


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that i got more ideas i can continue this. And remember this, I'M NOT A BRONY! I get a guest review every chapter i mention these things that i always delete because he thinks i'm a brony, i'm not, i go to Heroes and Villains wiki to research these things, it's too late for me to change lucy's hobby, and these things are everywhere nowadays so it's way too easy to research them. I own no characters, remember that**

(Guest bedroom)

Michelangelo and the 3 ponies were cowering behind a bed as Vanellope and her family stood over them

"Ok, first thing, what're your names so i can yell at you" said Vanellope

"You'll never figure out our names" said the yellow one

"Lucy what's their names?" asked Vanellope

"Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo" said Lucy

"Ok, next thing, why's that thing on, i had him turned off behind a glass case behind a locked door. Now he's rampaging through my castle with machine guns firing at everyone" said Vanellope angrily

"Well not to blame anybody" said Scootaloo

"It's michelangelos fault" said Apple bloom

"WHAT!? I thought you weren't blaming anyone" shouted Michelangelo

"What happened?" asked Rancis

"Well" said the 4

(15 minutes ago)

"Hey, you kids want to see something cool?" asked Michelangelo

"Sure" said the 3 kids

He led them to a door that read 'Robot room, no game characters allowed'. Michelangelo picked the locked door and opened it

"What's a robot?" asked SB

"These are robots, thought you kids might find them interesting" said Mikey as he turned on a light

On both ends of the room were deactivated machines behind glass cases. There were plaques on the bottom of each display case to tell what each was. There was a T-600, Aerostat, Moto-Terminator, T-1, T-7T, T-800, T-800 with full grown skin and clothes, Super Battle Droid, regular battle droid, battle droid commander, Magnaguard, and in a small jar was the liquid remains of a T-1000. The jar said DO NOT OPEN! That means YOU Candlehead!

"Whoa" said AB

"They look kind of creepy when they're not moving" said SB

"Don't be such a-

"Hey check this out, it looks like some sort of control panel" said Mikey as he hit some buttons

"Are you sure you should be touching-

"Of course, i have a license" said Mikey

The eyes on the terminators flickered on. They grabbed their weapons next to them and started to punch the glass. The 4 noticed

"Don't worry i can fix it" said Mikey

He hit more buttons and the battle droids turned on. Mikey took out his nunchucks and destroyed the droids as the terminators broke free of their cages. He was able to destroy most of the machines, but the t-800 with the full grown skin was hard to kill. The terminator aimed his shotgun at Mikey and killed him. The 3 little kids screamed and ran out of the room. Mikey regenerated and ran out of the room. The terminator grabbed a plasma rifle from the other t-800 and followed them out of the room

(Present)

"And that's when we ran into you" said Scootaloo

"Ok, so Mikey-

"I know i know, i'm an idiot sometimes, but how was i supposed to know what the buttons did?" asked Mikey

"It said so on the control panel" said Vanellope angriy

"Why do you have those things?" asked AB

"As a reminder of all the things that happened to this game in the past. That and they're my backup security when needed" said Vanellope

Gun shots were heard outside

"Ok if we can tear off his skin, we can destroy him" said Rancis

"Can we help?" asked Scootaloo

"No, you stay here, you 4 caused enough trouble" said Lucy

Vanellope moved a piece of furniture away and opened a small door

"Luckily i keep this castle armed everywhere" said Vanellope as she pulled out a shotgun

"To the armory" said Rancis

The family left leaving the 4 alone

"We gotta help them" said AB

"How?" asked SB

"Follow me, i got an idea" said Mikey


	5. Chapter 5

The terminator wandered the halls, searching for its next victim. Lucy popped out of a door

"Hey buddy, over here" shouted Lucy

The terminator turned around and fired its guns but Lucy went back in the door. Rancis popped out of a door behind it and shot it with a flamethrower, melting some of its skin off. Apple bloom ran out of a room

"Hey, over here, come and get me" said AB

The terminator shot rancis and walked towards the little creature. Rancis regenerated

"What're you doing?" asked Vanellope and Rancis

"Trust me" said AB as she ran through the hallway into the throne room

"What is she doing?" asked Kevin as he came out of the air vent with a gun

"Follow her" said Lucy

The terminator reloaded his shotgun and machine gun and entered the throne room where there were stormtroopers all over the place with guns loaded

"FIRE" shouted one

All the troopers fired at the terminator. The terminator fired his weapons at the troops, but they both got destroyed. He grabbed his plasma rifle from behind him and fired rapidly at the troops. Above the terminator was a huge crate hanging from the ceiling with a rope. Leonardo the ninja turtle cut the rope with his sword and the terminator was crushed. Vanellope and her family ran into the throne room

"What just happened in here?" asked Rancis

"We killed the killer robot thats what" said Leonardo

"I knew my plan would work" said Michelangelo

The terminator burst out of the crate with only its top half still functioning. It crawled towards AB and Michelangelo

"Kill it, kill it" shouted Mikey

The troopers along with vanellope fired until the machine collapsed on the floor. Vanellope stepped on its head and shot 3 more blasts in its head

"I need a vacation" said Vanellope

"Why don't we just take a trip to the real world?" asked Kevin

"That sounds good, we could visit the nearby waterparks but who's gonna make sure these things don't escape or cause trouble?" asked Vanellope

Emperor palpatine and Darth Vader walked up to Vanellope

"Allow us and my stormtroopers" said Palpatine

"You sure they can handle it?" asked Vanellope

"Absolutely, an entire legion of my troops blocking the exits, no one can get out" said Palpatine

"Ok, can you do this tomorrow?" asked Vanellope

"I'll watch the front door myself on my special made throne" said Palpatine

"What throne?" asked Vanellope

A chair was brought in by 4 castle guards

"Ok then, if you can handle it, then i guess we can take a trip to the real world. But if anything goes wrong, i'm sending you to the rainbow factory" said Vanellope

(The next day)

"KIDS, you ready?" asked Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin came out in their swimsuits and had backpacks with dry clothes on them

"Ready" said the 2

"Guards, man the doors" said Palpatine

2 royal guards and a bunch of stormtroopers ran for the door

"We'll be back by dark" said Rancis

"Have fun, we'll be right here waiting" said Palpatine

The family walked out the front door and the guards locked it and stood guard. The ponies in the castle waited for the family to get a good distance away before entering the throne room

"Finally they're gone, we'll see you all later" said Rainbow dash

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a stormtrooper

"Outside, i need to do some flying" said Rainbow

"I want to see the town"

"I want to eat CANDY!"

"Forget it, we're told not to let anyone out" said a royal guard

"Come on, we're friends right?" asked a small purple dragon

"You and your colorful horse donkeys are not our friends" said a stormtrooper

"Did he just call us donkeys?"

"Yes i did"

"Come on, we'll be back later"

"No, no one leaves" said Palpatine

"You think you're so special in your cool armor and your fancy guns, but we can fly, can you fly?" asked a pegasus

"Screw you, but we have these things called fingers, wish you had those don't you?" asked a stormtrooper

"That's it come here" shouted Rainbow before someone stopped her

"Everyone please, we can discuss this logically" said a pink unicorn before kicking someone in the balls

"Everyone please, no need to be violent. No one is to leave this castle on my watch. And now i think is time i show you all a special surprise" said Emperor

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Pinkie

"You may now witness the firepower of this fully armed and fully trained Battle squadron" said Palpatine

All the stormtroopers raised their blasters

"We overheard the boy with black hair said you things were going to this place called the rainbow factory, looks like you're going to the great field in the sky" said a stormtrooper

"We're not going there, but we heard they'll take anyone, including you" said Rainbow

"Lets make a deal, we have a death battle, loser side goes to the rainbow factory" said Vader

"Oh its on" said Rainbow


	6. execute order 78: Destroy the ponies

Palpatine stood up from his chair

"And now my little horses, you will die" said Palpatine

"We're not-

Palpatine raised his arms and lightning shot out of his hands and he electrocuted the ponies. The stormtroopers killed the rest. Palpatine left the room, but not before saying something to the stormtroopers

"I hereby initiate a new order, execute order 78, destroy all of them" said Palpatine

"Yes my lord" said all the troopers

The ponies regenerated and began their attack. The unicorns stabbed and fired lasers at the troopers while the rest punched and kicked

"No survivors" shouted a stormtrooper

"Eat this" shouted a unicorn before shooting a stormtrooper

(Back entrance)

"Come on don't you know who we are?" asked a unicorn in a striped shirt and hat and had a mustache

"I'm looking you up online, you're on villains wiki. Apparently you sell apple juice, that's it?" asked a stormtrooper

"Yes, our car's parked outside" said another unicorn dressed the same without a mustache

"That's the stupidest thing i've ever heard" said another stormtrooper

"Come on we need to make a living"

The troopers got texts on their phones. They looked at them

'The time has come for a new order, execute order 78, seek and destroy all talking horses'

The troopers looked at each other and nodded. They raised their blasters to fire but were stabbed by the 2 unicorns horns before they could

"What have we done?"

"It had to be done, we'll grieve later, let's go Flim"

"Let's go Flam"

The 2 ran out the door and towards their car. They drove far away from the castle before the troopers regenerated

The battle between the 2 sides was going strong throughout the castle, lasers fired and Darth Vader sliced the creatures in half with his lightsaber

"I've been wanting to kill you things since i got here" said Vader

The battle went on with no side getting an advantage. Candlehead and Taffyta were walking up to the castle outside

"I hope Vanellope understands i need some money for repairs, she owes me" said Taffyta

"I wonder what she's been doing, no ones seen her in like 3 days" said Candlehead

"When did she buy new cars is the question" said Taffyta talking about the cars parked outside from Game land

A yellow pegasus was thrown out a window and landed in front of an army jeep

"Hello little creature, my name's general death, are you ok?" asked the jeep

The creature screamed and flew back inside

"That was weird" said the jeep

"Ok that was just weird what happened, what was that?" asked Taffyta

"Looks like something i saw in a movie last night, yeah and the jeep was there, and now we're living the movie" said Candlehead

"Candles shut up, you're not making any sense" said Taffyta

A stormtrooper and a pony smashed through another window and landed outside in front of the 2 racers. The stormtrooper was beating the already dead creature with his blaster, the blood splattered on his armor

"DIE, DIE, DIE YOU MAGNIFICENT COLORFUL FREAK OF NATURE" shouted the trooper

"Ok i think you killed the thing" said Taffyta

"I know, i just like to see them bleed" said the trooper

"Who are you, and want is that thing?" asked Taffyta

"I'm TK-711, and this, i don't know who this is, just some talking colorful donkey thing" said the trooper

"Is Vanellope around?" asked Candlehead

"No, day trip to some waterpark in the real world" said the trooper

"What're you doing with this thing in her house?" asked Taffyta

"It's a long story on how-

The pony regenerated and kicked the trooper in the face

"Back from the dead huh, come and get me" said the trooper

The 2 wrestled each other back inside

"I think we should come back later" said Taffyta

Screaming and gunshots were heard inside and a dead trooper plummeted towards the ground from a tower

"Yeah lets go taffy" said Candlehead

Inside the castle, 6 stormtroopers were chasing the 3 little ponies who activated the terminator. They ran into a room but when the stormtroopers entered, they were gone

"Where'd they go?"

"They can't hide that fast"

"There's no one here, they just disappeared"

"Lets go"

the troopers turned around but when they did, Rainbow dash and the 3 ponies burst out of the floor wielding 2 guns each, Rainbow was holding 2 experimental weapons Vanellope had in the armory that shot plasma bolts. The 4 fired at the troopers. When rainbow shot the troopers they flew back through the doors

"Now this is what i call a weapon" said Rainbow

The 4 walked out of the room and continued to blast any stormtroopers that came their way, they even killed the emperor when he wasn't looking. The battle went on for 3 hours, no side was winning, both sides were exhausted from fighting and dying. The game characters that didn't fight came out of their rooms and looked at everyone lying on the floor. There were blaster marks and blood splattered over the walls and the characters

"What have you done?" asked Luigi

"We had a fight, something about a factory" said a royal guard

"A factory? You got into a fight over a stupid factory?" asked James Bond

"Actually it was more of who'd be sent to one" said Vader

"Look at this place, it's a mess. Is this how we're going to treat the people who've been caring for us while they try to have fun today? They've been trying to find us new homes and we destroy theirs" said Master Splinter

The 2 sides looked at each other and sighed

"Well this fight was a waste of time" said a small purple dragon

"Look, Vanellope and her family have been nice to us, let's be nice to them" said Batman

"Yeah, we could clean this place up and make dinner for them, maybe do a little show for them" said Raphael

"Good idea, but who's gonna cook for them?" asked a scout trooper

"Me and my brothers will do it, they'll love our cooking" said Leonardo

"Then it's settled, now clean up this bloodshed you caused" said Mickey Mouse

"Sorry for stabbing you" said a unicorn

"Sorry for beating you all to death" said a stormtrooper

"Come on get up and get to work, they'll be back in a few hours, and we gotta get rid of all these bullet holes and replace the windows" said Dick Tracy


	7. Cooking with Ninja Turtles

While everyone was fixing and cleaning the castle, the ninja turtles were in the kitchen wearing chef hats discussing what to make for the family when they get back

"Ok, so what should we make?" asked Donatello

"Check out this cookbook i found in the cabinet, maybe we can make something from this" said Mikey who walked up to them with a cookbook

The book was called 'Universal foods'

"Worth a shot" said Raphael

The 4 brothers looked through the book

"How about this one, fried unicorn horns, when eaten it makes the eater feel youthful and it contains all the nutrition needed for a week" said Mikey

"Yeah right, where're we gonna get some unicorns to make this anyway?" asked Raphael

A unicorn walked into the kitchen

"Hello boys, how's the dinner coming?"

The turtles took out their weapons

"I'll hold her down while you cut" said Leonardo

The unicorn screamed and ran out of the room with the ninja turtles in chase

(5 minutes later)

All the ninja turtles stumbled into the kitchen with 1 black eye each

"Who knew those creatures could put up a fight" said Mikey

"Let's try something else" said Donatello

Mikey flipped thru the cookbook

"How about bobcat stew?" asked Mikey

"Where're we gonna get a bobcat?" asked Leo

Bubsy the bobcat hopped through the kitchen through another door with a can of paint

"Get him" said Raph

(Another 5 minutes later)

"That thing sure is fast" said Leo

"Anything else, anything that doesn't involve cooking someone?" asked Raph

Mikey flipped through the cookbook

"Why don't we just make steak, isn't there meat in the freezer?" asked Mikey

"Yeah that'll work" said Leo

Mikey opened the freezer but it was all empty

"Where's all the food?" asked Mikey

Lying on the ground was a stormtrooper all bloated up

"Hi" said the stormtrooper

"Who are you?" asked Raph

"I'm Tk-248"

"Tk-428 you ate all the food?" asked Mikey

"I was locked in here by a unicorn during the battle, i made a small fire and just ate and i couldn't stop myself" said the stormtrooper

"GET OUT OF THERE" shouted Donatello

"I'll be ok, the fat will go away on its own in 2 hours, i should know i did this yesterday when i found the little girls stash of candy, boy was she mad" said Tk-428 as he walked away

"Now what, we have no meat of any kind" said Raph

Mickey Mouse along with Donald Duck and Goofy pushed in a big crate full of pizza ingredients inside

"Here's your pizza stuff you ordered" said Mickey

"Wait i know, we can make our specialty, PIZZA" shouted Mikey

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" asked Leo

"Because you're not smart enough" said Goofy

"Shut up Goofy" said the turtles

The 3 walked away

"Lets get to work" said Leo

"Remember, make things the family will actually eat" said Mickey before leaving for good

"Ok boys, let's do this" said Leo

The 4 took the ingredients out and started to make pizzas. First they tossed the dough, then leonardo and Raphael cut up the toppings, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, veggies, chicken, tomatoes. They spread sauce on the pizzas before sprinkling them with cheese. They placed the toppings on each and every pizza before putting them all in the ovens. In about an hour the turtles had made over 150 pizzas

"You think we overdid it?" asked Leo

"Nah i don't think so, there's more than enough for everyone" said Mikey

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" asked Donatello

Raph pushed in a crate full of cans and bottles of soda, juice and water

"Already ahead of you" said Raph

"I hope this idea of ours works" said Leo

"I hope everyone likes pizza" said Mikey


	8. Entertainment while you eat

The family came back a couple hours later from the real world. Vanellope unlocked the castle doors just to have her and her family knocked out by something

"You idiots, i said cover them with bags not knock them out" said Palpatine

"Oh, our bad" said a stormtrooper

"Just get them on their seats" said Vader

The troopers grabbed their unconscious bodies and sat them down on their thrones. When they woke up they found themselves face to face with the characters just like when they first met

"Ah, you're awake" said Master Splinter

"What happened?" asked Vanellope

"That would be my idiot troops" said Palpatine

"But we needed to get you here" said Wario

"We wanted to thank you for letting us stay here and trying to find us a new home, so we made you dinner" said Leonardo as he came in with pizzas

"We made you our specialty, we made everyone pizza" said Mikey

"And we might've went overboard because we still have 100 pizzas not eaten" said Raphael

"Wait what?" asked Rancis

The family was given an entire pizza each, each slice with different toppings

"And for your enjoyment while you eat, we're going to be doing some entertainment" said Luigi

"This should be good" said Kevin

A stormtrooper with a microphone stepped up along with a pink pony and bubsy the bobcat carrying a small puppet stage

"First up we have, Pinkie pie and Bubsy with their spectacular puppet show" said the stormtrooper

"We're going to be using sock puppets" said Pinkie

"Sock puppets?" asked Lucy

The 2 got into position, each raised an arm with a sock attatched

"Dad, is it wrong to tell a lie?" asked Bubsy

"Son, let me tell you a little story" said Pinkie

"Ah, Giant radioactive worm" screamed Bubsy

Bubsy's other arm was raised, this one with a green sock with black eyes and hit Pinkie

"I'm alright dad. Dad? Dad?" asked Bubst to the dead puppet

"Boo" said Rancis

"This looks familiar" said Lucy

"Nice try you 2, next up we have mario and luigi performing some popular cartoon theme" said the stormtrooper

Mario and Luigi rolled in 2 pianos, 1 black and 1 white. They sat down and started to play Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2. while Mario tried his best to play Luigi just banged on his keys rapidly to play the song

"Hey, slow down Luigi" said Mario

"Nonsense squeaky, this is how the professionals play" said Luigi

"Squeaky? It's my trademark, something you don't have. That's why i'm always chosen to save the day" said Mario angrily

"It's also why you don't talk in any of your early games" said Luigi

"Pretty strong words coming from player 2" said Mario

"At least i'm not a falsetto squawking midget" said Luigi

"Oh yeah?" asked Mario

He grabbed his brother and threw him into the piano and shut the lid. Mario continued playing

"This means war" said Luigi

The family began to giggle at this act. Rancis couldn't swallow his soda because he was laughing

"Heehee, i got it" said Mario

Luigi burst out of the piano and punched mario into his piano. Luigi began banging on the keys with a crazy look on his face. Mario creeped out of Luigis piano with an angry face and a cannon aimed at his brother. Just as Luigi finished, Mario fired the cannon, knocking both pianos over, 2 hooks pulled them to the side. The family cheered and laughed

"Thank you for that wonderful song guys, up next we have some of my closest friends, please welcome Tk-421 and the four tones" said the stormtrooper host

5 stormtroopers walked up to the family playing the famous mos eisley cantina theme song but were playing really badly

"Ok stop, stop, stop, this is just awful" said Kevin

"I told you boys you were bad, if i had a dollar for every time you played like that, i'd have enough money to buy another death star. And i'm talking gold plated, blinged up" said Palpatine

"Ok that's just rude sir" said TK-421

"Next up, you know them for the bad things they've been causing, they helped the ponies in a big fight this afternoon"

"Wait what fight?" asked Vanellope

"Please welcome Sweetie Belle, Apple bloom and scootaloo in some, whatever it is they're doing" said the stormtrooper host

"Wait i didn't have my question answered, what fight?" asked Vanellope

The 3 little ponies danced in front of them wearing straw hats and carrying canes. They spun around and Scootaloo threw a pie in SB's face

The family giggled but not much

"Next plan" said Apple Bloom

Sweetie belle raised her leg to Scootaloo wanting to shake her hoof. When she did she got shocked because SB had a joy buzzer. She touched Scoots' butt and kept shocking her. Scootaloo got up and slapped her.

"Why i oughta" said Sweetie Belle

Apple bloom poked Sweetie Belle in the eye

"Ow, hey Apple you actually got my eye, you were supposed to hit beside it" said SB angrily

She shoved apple bloom and she hit back. Scootaloo joined in the fight. Punches and kicks were thrown at the 3 as they yelled at each other. The family just laughed at this little fight. 3 hooks grabbed the ponies and dragged them away.

"Well, that was sure something, next up we got skeleton pirates singing some song about scurvy, whatever that is" said the host

"It's a disease that you get at sea, how do you think we got like this?' asked a skeleton pirate

"Ok didn't need to know that" said the host

3 skeleton pirates walked up to the front of the family each with a ton of instruments

"Ohhhhhhhh... scurvy ain't for the likes of me,  
yo ho yo ho,yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho... Ohhhhhhhhh!  
Yo ho yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho..  
Ohhhhhhh, scurvy ain't for the likes of me." sang a skeleton

This was the worst thing the family ever heard. Lucy got up and gave something to one of the pirates

"Don't forget your flute solo" said Lucy

"Thanks sweetie, wait a minute, i don't play a flute, i play a fife" said the pirate

The 3 noticed it was a stick of dynamite and screamed. They tossed the dynamite back and forth to each other but it exploded, shattering them to pieces

"Ok, that was the worst thing i ever heard. Next up is-

The host was interrupted by a bright flash. Out of nowhere came the evil rainbow dash from the other dimension. She walked up to Lucy and grabbed her

"Girl, you're in a big heap of trouble" said Rainbow angrily

There was another flash and went it went away, Lucy and the evil Rainbow Dash were gone

"Where'd Lucy go?" asked Kevin

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Vanellope


	9. Rainbow Factory Rescue mission

**Again thank you villains wiki for telling me exactly what this place in the chapter is. This chapter wouldn't be possible without you, took a lot of research and stuff but now im ready, so now lets begin**

(Dimension 4-2X, Rainbow Factory)

Lucy sat alone in a cell in the rainbow factory. She couldn't teleport home or call her family or anything. Her special watch and phone were taken from her and the guard in front of her cell was using messing with them

"This is a pretty nice watch and phone you got here" said the guard as he tried to mess with some of the things on Lucy's phone

Evil Rainbow Dash flew towards her cell

"Greetings, we meet again" said Rainbow

"Why am i here?" asked Lucy

"You know what you did, you released all my prisoners and killed like 4 of my robot guards. My quota won't be complete now. Since this is you're fault, i'll have the great honor of turning you into a rainbow" said Rainbow

'NO!" shouted Lucy angrily

"Oh yes, i will enjoy killing you" said Rainbow

"Why're you doing this?" asked Lucy

"Allow me to explain in a song, since that's what this universe is known for" said Rainbow

"Normally i'd like that but now isn't really a good time" said Lucy

The cell door opened and 2 robot guards grabbed her and dragged her through the factory past other robot workers that were slicing body parts and mixing colors

_"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
As the story we knew of sugar and spice  
But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
With the help of the magic of a pegasus device" _sang a robot guard

_"Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy  
Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology  
It's easy to misjudge that floating city  
With it's alluring decor and social psychology  
But with all great things comes a great responsibility  
That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability  
How, you ask, are we up to the task  
To which the answer is in a simple facility" _sang Evil Rainbow

Lucy was thrown onto an elevator. The elevator went up to the 6th floor of the facility. Once there she was grabbed by workers and strapped tight to a table

_"In the rainbow factory, where your fears and horrors come true.  
In the rainbow factory, where not a single soul gets through.  
In the rainbow factory, where your fears and horrors come true" _sang everyone

The table rose up so Lucy could see the device that was about to kill her

"You're going to die, hahahahahahaha" shouted evil Rainbow

A factory worker went up to her carrying a tub with Lucy's belongings

"Now before we begin, have you removed all your jewelry and electronic devices?" asked the worker

Lucy spit in his face

"Are you allergic to shellfish?" asked the worker

"STEVE!" shouted Rainbow angrily

"OK i'm coming, just got to get all her valuables before we kill her" said the worker

"Any last words?" asked evil Rainbow

"I hope you rot in hell" said Lucy angrily

"Begin the procedure" said a worker

The pegasus device turned on. A sharp blade rubbed against Lucys body before pulling back. Lucy shut her eyes in fear. The blade went towards her body but stopped before it could cut through Lucy's skin. Lucy opened her eyes

"What happened, why isn't this thing working?" asked a worker angrily

Laser blasts were shot towards the workers. Vanellope, Rancis, and Kevin along with a bunch of stormtroopers were making their way up the platform

"Kill them" shouted Rainbow

A guard next to her was killed. Rainbow flew away as Lucy's family got up to her. Vanellope and Rancis unstrapped her and she hugged them

"Lucy what's going on?" asked Kevin

"I was about to be turned into a rainbow because i released all the prisoners" said Lucy

"What? When did this happen?" asked Vanellope

"During the trip to the waterpark today" said Lucy

"We'll discuss this later, we gotta go" said Rancis

Lucy grabbed her stuff and tried to teleport home, but her watch wasn't working

"The signal in here is weak, i can't teleport out of here, must be the walls" said Lucy

"Then we'll go to the roof, follow me" said Kevin

The family ran towards the roof but were blocked by evil rainbow

"You're not going anywhere" said Rainbow angrily

"Come on you hot dog, lets dance" said Vanellope

The 2 charged for each other and Rainbow knocked out Vanellope in one big punch. Rancis and Kevin tried to shoot her but she kicked them in the balls and knocked them out

"Come on kid, you and me" said Rainbow

Lucy fired once and knocked out Rainbows wings. The 2 punched and kicked each other. Lucy grabbed a hold of Rainbows neck

"You wouldn't kill me would you? I'm a character you love" said Rainbow

"You're not the one i know" said Lucy angrily

She lifted the creature up and towards a ledge

"Hey, what're you doing? Stop please" begged Rainbow

Lucy threw her over the edge. A claw grabbed evil Rainbow and took her to the table. Rainbow screamed and tried to struggle free. The device stabbed her in the chest and drained her color away. Lucy's family got up and saw Rainbow get lowered onto a conveyor belt

"She got what she deserved" said Lucy

"Let's get out of here" said Vanellope

The stormtroopers ran past them

"The place is gonna blow, let's get out of here" shouted one

The family ran towards the roof and pushed some buttons on their watches. They were teleported back home just as the factory exploded in a huge explosion seen from miles away


	10. Creamy's attack and Kevins surprise

(The castle: 11:30 pm)

Vanellope and Rancis were in a surveillance room looking at the security footage from earlier that day. They watched the battle go on all throughout the castle, the blood splattered on the walls, lasers were fired, people were stabbed to death, and the rainbow colored one stole experimental weapons

"I can't believe they did this to my house, and they got away with it" said Vanellope

"At least they fixed up the place, and they did make us dinner" said Rancis

"It was good, until Lucy got kidnapped by that thing" said Vanellope

"They did try to entertain us, yeah some of the acts were god awful but that mario thing and those 3 little creatures, those were good" said Rancis

"Yeah, i guess they were" said Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin walked in wearing their pajamas and bathrobes

"Mom, dad" said Kevin

"Hi kids" said Rancis

"There's something outside that i think you should know about" said Lucy

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"Check the cameras" said Kevin

Vanellope switched to the exterior cameras and saw 4 hunter killer tanks approaching the castle. One of them fired a gumball at the castle. A castle guard burst in

"The castle is under attack" said the guard

"No kidding, activate the shield and get all available guards armed, and ready the emergency cannons" said Vanellope

"Kids make sure everyone stays in their rooms, then go to yours and stay there" said Rancis

"Yes dad" said the 2 before running out of the surveillance room

A protective shield lowered over the castle from the tallest tower. The tanks formed a line around the castle. Standing on one of the tanks was Captain Creamy, one of Vanellope's oldest enemies

Vanellope was standing from a balcony with the captain of the oreo guards looking at the tanks through binoculars

"It seems Creamy stole these tanks from Candleheads track and reprogrammed them to serve him" said the captain

"I just hope he didn't find out about the secret compartments in them. Get those guards and our tanks formed around the front entrance, i can't let them inside" said Vanellope

"Yes President" said the captain

Creamy had a remote control and was looking at Vanellope through binoculars

"Open fire" shouted Creamy

The tanks opened fire at the shield with everything it had, plasma bolts, gumballs, ice cream, but nothing passed through the shield

"Cease fire" shouted Creamy

The tanks stopped firing

"Maybe he's giving up" said the captain

"I don't think so" said Vanellope

Creamy hit a button on his remote and the secret compartments on the tanks opened and took out racks of T-600 terminators slouched down deactivated. With another push of a button the terminators turned on and stood up. They loaded their miniguns and faced the castle

"Guards, prepare for battle" shouted Vanellope

The castle guards loaded their guns. The terminators marched towards the shield. Once they passed through they opened fire, spraying thousands of bullets all over the place. The guards fought down to the last man but were quickly wiped out on the outside. The terminators banged on the door and broke through where they were greeted by 10 stormtroopers who opened fire on the machines, quickly taking them down. Vanellope came down

"Thought you could use some help"

"Thanks i guess" said Vanellope

"You're lucky we're here, that shield's going down any minute"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Vanellope

"It was damaged by that gumball fired at the castle, we have men trying to fix it but it won't stay on forever" said a trooper

The shield went down and Vanellope's tanks fired at the HK's

"Commence firing" shouted Creamy

The hk's fired at the tanks first and began to wipe them out. Vanellopes tanks were able to deactivate 2 of the Hk's before they were wiped out. The stormtroopers ran out of the castle and charged for one while the ninja turtles ran for the other. Together they fired and sliced parts of the tanks off. The tanks were destroyed in a matter of minutes. Vanellope and the guards grabbed Creamy and threw him into a maximum security cell with only a tiny window and a wafer bed and toilet. The cell had no bars on it so Creamy couldn't try to saw his way out, it had a metal door with a small opening

"What, don't we get a thank you?" asked everyone

"Thank you" said Vanellope

"We couldn't keep them inside" said Lucy

"It's ok, they saved our butts. I'm going to bed, i suggest you kids do the same, you have work tomorrow" said Vanellope as she walked to her bedroom

(The next morning)

Kevin woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. After smashing it he rubbed his eyes open. He felt something furry near his feet

"Morning Spike. Wait a minute, spike doesn't have fur, or a tail" said Kevin

Kevin threw the blanket off the bed and screamed, there were 3 little ponies on his bed. They woke up

"What're you doing in here?" asked Kevin angrily

"Sleeping"

"Why're you in my room?" asked Kevin

"This isn't your room, it's-

They looked around

"This isn't our room"

"No kidding" said Kevin

"Nice place you got here"

"Thanks, hey aren't you the 3 that did that act last night that involved hurting yourselves?" asked Kevin

"Yeah that was us, impressed?" asked AB

"Yeah i had a good laugh, now get out. How'd you even get in here?" asked Kevin

"It was late, we got a glass of milk, went back to our room but ended up here i guess" said Scoot

"We heard you mumble something in your sleep, something about a girl named Ella, who is that?" asked SB

"None of your business who ella is. I'm gonna get breakfast, you better not be here when i get back" said Kevin before leaving

(20 minutes later)

Kevin came back to his room to get dressed for work but saw the 3 still there and going through his stuff

"Cool, what is this thing?" asked AB

"Star wars Clone wars, Star wars the clone wars, Star wars clone wars volume 2, there's a lot of clone wars stuff here" said Scoot

"What're you doing?" asked Kevin angrily

"We were just-

"I don't want to hear it, move so i can get dressed" said Kevin as he got his clothes

"What's star wars?"

"Star wars is only one of the greatest sci fi action films ever" said Kevin as he got his shirt and jacket on

"What's the clone wars?"

"One of the deadliest wars fought between episodes 2 and 3, lasted 3 years, where's my coat?" asked Kevin as he looked through his closet

"Why's there so much-

"Clone wars was a big deal for a while, had so many dvds and stuff and i have all of them. You could say i'm a star wars geek" said Kevin as he tied his trench coat

"What's with the-

"I'm a detective, with my sister. We own a shop on main street. What am i doing? I'm talking to 3 talking horses who slept near my feet, i don't even like you creatures, that's my sisters job to like you, of course that's my fault but i can't change what i did" said Kevin

"How did she-

"Long story. I better get going. I don't care what you do just get don't mess up and of my stuff. And don't open the bin in my closet that says star wars transformers, those always lose pieces when i let people play with them" said Kevin before leaving

The 3 looked at the movies

"Note to self, lock bedroom door from things at night" said Kevin as he got in his kart

"What happened?" asked Lucy

"I'll tell you at work" said Kevin

Lucy and Kevin drove away towards their business while Rancis and Vanellope drove towards theirs


	11. Chapter 11

(Detectives for hire)

Lucy and Kevin sat at their desks listening to a client who they found crazy

"There's a dragon eating my garbage, i'm a gumdrop, not a knight of the round table" shouted their client scared

"So, what is it you want us to do?" asked Lucy

The client grabbed Lucy and hugged her tight

"Prove that i'm not crazy, try and get a photo of the dragon" said the gumdrop

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed the client off her

"Ok we'll see what we can do, so do you have any idea what this thing looks like?" asked Lucy

"It's big and purple and breathes fire, it has wings and a long tail-

"Ok sorry i asked, we'll see what we can do, now this'll cost you $30 whether what you're saying is true or not" said Lucy

"Oh and one more thing, he only appears at night" said the client

"Ok, you can go now" said Kevin

The client walked down the stairs. Lucy and Kevin sighed and slouched back in their chairs

"Why do we only get the crazies nowadays, i want to solve a real mystery" said Kevin

"Me too" said Lucy

"According to what he said, it's either a prank, one of the game characters got loose, or spyro got lost trying to visit us, again" said Kevin

"I don't know any game characters that match his description so lets say its the other 2" said Lucy

"We'll work later, so what should we do now?" asked Kevin

Their stomachs grumbled

"I'm hungry, what do we have left in the fridge?" asked Lucy

Kevin went to a fridge and saw it was empty

"Looks like we gotta restock. Ok plan B, you man the phone while i go get us lunch from mom and dads" said Kevin

"No, you stay and man the phone while i get us lunch from mom and dads" said Lucy

"NO, YOU WATCH SHOP AND TAKE CALLS, I GET LUNCH" shouted Kevin

"No ones gonna call, it's been a slow week" shouted Lucy

"There's always a chance someone will call us" shouted Kevin

"You know i don't have to take this from a star wars nerd like you" said Lucy angrily

"And i don't have have to take this from a pony lover like you" said Kevin angrily

"Oh yeah?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah" said Kevin

The sound of something that sounded like a train drove behind the shop down main street

"What was that?" asked Kevin

"Don't ask me, you're the one with the big brain" said Lucy angrily

"Will you get off of that, who's going to get lunch?" asked Kevin

(nelly's roadhouse)

Lucy and kevin sat at a table in the restaurant eating burgers

"Good idea to close the shop, you were right, no one's gonna call" said Kevin

"Where is everybody, this place feels empty" said Lucy

There were only 6 other people eating

"Hey kids, enjoying your lunch?" asked Rancis

"Yeah, it's been really slow today" said Kevin

"Tell me about it, only 20 people eating today" said Rancis

"How's your business going kids?" asked Vanellope

"Only 1 client today, something about a dragon, probably a prank" said Lucy

"Where is everybody?" asked Vanellope

A crowd of people walked past the restaurant and headed towards the middle of main street in front of the movie theater. Rancis stepped outside

"Hey, where's everybody going?" asked Rancis

"Someone new's doing some demonstration of something cool" said one of Taffyta's fans

"Kids, i'll pay you $5 if you see what's so cool about this thing everyones looking at" said Rancis

Lucy and Kevin walked out of the restaurant towards the movie theater. There was a big red vehicle parked with a big hose and funnel attatched

"What the fudge is that thing?" asked Kevin

"Looks familiar, don't remember where though" said Lucy

The 2 got closer to see and turned away. Lucy took out her phone

"Mom, dad, you better come down here, something interesting you gotta see about these 2 newcomers, either they're back from the dead or from game land" said Lucy

Rancis and Vanellope ran to their kids as soon as they could

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"See for yourself" said Kevin

A few people moved out of the way for the president and Vanellope just shook her head when she saw what everyone was seeing. The Flim flam brothers were singing and dancing for everyone about their machine

"You got opprotunity in this candy community, he's flim he's flam we're the world famous flim flam broth-

They stopped singing when they saw Vanellope. She walked up to them

"Ok, either you're back from the dead to haunt us after we killed you, or you're from game land, which is it?" asked Vanellope

"Game land" said the 2

"Thought so, show's over everybody" said Vanellope

The crowd booed and threw cans at her

"Hey this is no way to treat the president" shouted Vanellope

The kids took guns out of their coats and fired them into the air, scaring the candy citizens away. Vanellope and Rancis took them into the movie theater

"Hershcel you have a private room i can talk to these 2 for a minute?" asked Vanellope

"Theater 2 is open, who're these 2, things?" asked Herschel

"Don't ask, don't worry we'll only be a couple minutes" said Rancis

The family dragged the 2 in theater 2 and threw them onto a row of seats. Herschel stayed hidden from them by peeping in from a projection booth

"You crazy unicorns, we're giving up things for you and what're you doing? SINGING AND DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF MAIN STREET THAT'S WHAT!" shouted Vanellope

"You don't understand" said Flim as he got up

"SIT DOWN" shouted Vanellope angrily

"You don't understand, we need to get out and make a living" said Flam

"We can't let you all out, people will ask too many questions i'm not ready to answer" said Vanellope angrily

The door to the theater opened and 4 stormtroopers walked in

"This must be the place" said one of them

"Wait a minute, what're you 4 doing here?" asked Kevin

"We thought we'd get out of that castle, the guards said it was ok" said another stormtrooper

The family ran out of the theater

"Vanellope whats going on, who're those guys?" asked Herschel

The family ran outside and saw the town was full of characters from game land. People just looked at them and took pictures

"Vanellope who're all these guys?" asked Taffyta

"Are those horses talking to me?"asked Candlehead

"I never got my question answered" said Herschel

"Ok, everything will be answered, but first i got to impound this machine, how do i work this thing?" asked Vanellope as she got up on Flim and Flams car.

She looked at a control panel and hit a red button

"No, don't touch anything" shouted Flam

The hose on the Machine sucked Vanellope, Rancis, and their kids inside the machine. 4 soda cans popped out the back and jumped away

"Well that solves our problem of them"

"I hate those horses" said Rancis from inside his can

"I can't believe i'm saying this but i'm starting to hate these things" said Lucy

"How're we gonna get out of these cans?" asked Kevin

"We'll figure out something, i hope" said Vanellope

"What do we do about the game characters?" asked Rancis

"Right now nothing, first thing we're gonna do is try to get free of these cans" said Vanellope


	12. Wild House Party

(6 hours later)

The family, still trapped in soda cans, had bounced all the way back home. They banged against a statue of Vanellope and Kevin got free of his can. He opened the rest of the cans and the rest of the family got free

"Well its been-

Kevin looked at his watch

"The worst 6 hours of my life" said Kevin

"Dang unicorns and their stupid machine" said Vanellope

They opened the front door and fumbled for a light switch. When they did all the game characters jumped out of hiding spaces

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"But it's none of our birthdays" said Vanellope

"Our birthdays were a month ago" said Kevin

"My birthday was 4 months ago" said Rancis

"And mine isn't for 2 months" said Vanellope

"Oh, Well happy early and late birthdays" shouted Pinkie pie

"I don't want a party, i just had the worst day of my life and it's not getting any better" said Vanellope angrily

"But don't you want any cake?" asked Pinkie

"No we don't want any cake" said Kevin

The family walked out of the throne room and into the kitchen. They opened the fridge but screamed when they saw a guy in there dressed as a park ranger

"Hello, i'm Ranger Drew, you weren't denying a poor horse something they desired, WERE YOU?" asked the ranger angrily

The family shut the fridge and went back to the throne room

"I guess we can-

Party hats were thrown on them and Bill and Ted played loud music on their guitars

"If you want ice cream, you better get it before that guy eats it all" said Chip

Racer Ron Cinnadon was chugging down all the ice cream while everyone cheered

"Ron, what're you doing here?" asked Rancis

"Eating ice cream, who're these guys?" asked Ron

"It's a little hard to explain" said Lucy

Ranger drew popped out of a cake

"Hello, i'm ranger Drew, why don't you tell him who these fine folk are" said Drew

Vanellope pushed him back in the cake

"Ok these guys came out of a video game made by my enemy Bonbon, after we beat all his levels and killed everyone here they followed us back and now we're stuck with them because their home is gone and their game got thrown away" said Vanellope

"If you want Candlehead might be able to get you a new game to put them in" said Ron

"Really?" asked Rancis

"Yeah" said Ron

"Then what're we doing here, let's go pay candlehead a visit" said Vanellope

The family was dragged to a table

"You can't go without eating" said Pinkie

"Have some food" said Splinter

"We have apple pie, chocolate cake, vanilla cake, Flim flam brothers brand juice, we got coke, orange soda, steak, lucky charms, ribs, chicken, pot pies, cherry pies, anti gravity floor mats and chocolate tvs" shouted a stormtrooper as food was stuffed in their mouths

"Floor mats aren't-

"We got devil dogs, twinkies, ice cream cake, twizzlers, skittles, gushers and cheesesteaks, salads, cupcakes, fruit punch, apple fritters, chocolate donuts, apples, bananas, grapes, pizza-

"I don't know how much more i can eat" said Vanellope with a mouthful of food

The characters kept stuffing food into the family until 2 8 bit characters named Mordecai and Rigby grabbed them

"Come on Guys Dance" said Rigby

The family got sick from all the food and ran towards the nearest window and bathroom and threw up

"Well that didn't go the way i planned" said Rigby


	13. Chapter 13

The family woke up in the library after a long night of partying

"Where am I?" asked Kevin

"It looks like we're in the library" said Lucy

"That was some party, i can't believe Ron ate all that ice cream" said Vanellope

"I can't believe they fed us all that food" said Rancis

"I don't want to see another apple pie again" said Kevin

"Oh great you're up" said a purple winged unicorn fixing books

"Hey i know you, you're the girl with the stupid name" said Kevin

"And i killed you in that equestria level in game land with a lightsaber

"My name's stupid, your last name's fluggerbutter, you're telling me that's not stupid?"

"Hey, that's my last name whoever you are" said Rancis

"Twilight Sparkle"

"You're right son that is a stupid name" said Rancis

"Will you stop talking about my name?" asked Twilight

"Sure thing sparkle, hehe" said Kevin

"How'd we end up here?" asked Lucy

"You collapsed here after you did some things to me i don't want to talk about. The teenage boy kept trying to kiss my butt" said Twilight

"Ah gross, what did those guys feed me if i tried to do that?" asked Kevin

"And the little girl kept poking me with this"

Twilight raised one of the plasma rifles from the battle the other day. Vanellope's eyes widened and she grabbed it.

"Where did you get this?" asked Vanellope

"Rainbow dropped it in here the other day, what is it?" asked Twilight

"This is an experimental plasma rifle and its a deadly weapon and i don't want anything like you to touch it" said Vanellope

"How deadly can it be?"

Vanellope aimed the rifle at a suit of armor and fired 4 shots. The suit of armor exploded when the bolts hit it

"Oh, i see" said Twilight

"One question i have for you, what the hell is that lying in the corner?" asked Vanellope

She pointed to something big, round and purple

"Oh that's spike, my assistant"

"What did he eat?" asked Vanellope

"I found a room full of gold and jewels, couldn't help myself"

"YOU ATE ALL MY MONEY?!" shouted Vanellope angrily

She raised the rifle at him but Ranger drew popped out of a book

"Hello, i'm ranger drew, the penalty for hurting a creature his age is incredibly severe" said Drew

Vanellope put down the gun. Spike burped up all the treasure he ate

"I'm gonna go to candleheads, get a replacement game to put all of you in, and then i want you out of my house, because i can't stand any of you in my house anymore, I'm sick of these horses, i'm sick of those ninja turtles, i'm sick of pizza and apple pies, and i'm sick of Palpatine clogging my toilet every morning" shouted Vanellope as she exited the library

"What's her problem, and by the way, which one of you sleeps in the room with the star wars stuff?" asked an orange horse

"That would be me, let me guess you're cracker jack, or was it Flapjack?" asked Kevin

"It's apple-

"I know what your stupid name is, what do you want?" asked Kevin

Applejack punched his face

"Hey what was that for?" asked Kevin

"What did you do to my sister?"

"What do you mean what did i do? I didn't do-

Applejack punched him again

"Hey stop punching my son you-

She punched Rancis in the face. Kevin grabbed her hat

"Give me my hat"

"Oh you want this?" asked Kevin

He threw it on the ground and stomped on it

"That's what i think about your stupid hat. And i still think your name sounds like that cereal" said Kevin

He was punched again and dragged to his room

"Now i'm starting to get tired of her species living with us. I liked them better when they were only toys and cartoons" said Lucy

"I prefer them that way too now" said Rancis

Kevin was thrown into his room where the 3 little ones from yesterday were sitting in the dark glued to his tv watching Star wars Clone wars. There eyes were bloodshot red from watching the screen and with no sleep

"What're you doing in here?" asked Kevin

"You mean what're we still doing in here, we've been watching these movies all day and night" said AB

"Get out of here" shouted Kevin

"Why should we?" asked Scoot

"Oh you need a reason, ok i'll be right back" said Kevin

Kevin left the room and came back 5 minutes later with Emperor Palpatine, Darth vader, and 2 stormtroopers. Vader and the emperor activated their lightsabers while the stormtroopers raised their blasters. The 3 screamed

"It's the emperor and vader, run"

The 3 ran out and screamed

"The light, it burns"

"AND STAY OUT" shouted Kevin before shutting his door

He kicked the 4 out of his room and then slammed the door. He collapsed in his bed

"I really hope mom gets a new game for them" said Kevin


	14. Chapter 14

Vanellope came back home about an hour later with Candlehead. She grabbed a microphone off the wall

"Citizens of game land scattered throughout the castle, this is Vanellope Fluggerbutter and I have an announcement, for today only I'm letting you all go outside legally while I handle an important project. Now GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Vanellope

All the game land characters ran out the front door. Vanellope's family came into the throne room.

"Good news, Candleheads here to solve all our problems, she's gonna help us program a new home into this game cartridge" said Vanellope as she held up a Gray game cartridge with the name The terminator on it "Don't worry the games been erased, just gotta remove the label"

Ranger Drew popped out of a plant

"Hello, I'm ranger Drew"

"Shut up Drew, you're thru intimidating us to protect those ponies" said Vanellope

"Ponies, I don't know any ponies. I was merely on my way to the park a week ago and got hopelessly lost. Ever since then I've been wandering around this accursed castle, please"

He hugged Vanellope's legs

"Help me" begged Drew

Vanellope rolled her eyes and kicked him away

"Lets just get this game programmed so i can have my house back" said Vanellope

(Some control room)

Candlehead typed on a computer as she programmed a gold plated death star

"Palpatine said he wanted one of these right?" asked Candlehead

"He mentioned it" said Vanellope

"Well there you go, it has tons of bedrooms, a throne room, training rooms, cafeteria, everything you'll need to make it a home away from home" said Candlehead

"Ok, now what about everyone elses homes?" asked Lucy

"After doing some research on everyone, i made city buildings, homes and trees, movie theaters, restaurants, a theme park, parks, shops and everything we need to survive. i even made some bad guys for the good guy characters to fight, just a few criminals, not too many" said Candlehead

"Good, so is everything set?" asked Rancis

Candlehead typed a few more things and gave the game to Vanellope

"All done, that'll be $100" said Candlehead "Only because it cost me $50 to learn how to do this stuff"

Vanellope wrote her a check

"Its worth every coin, thank you candlehead" said Vanellope

"Your welcome, see you later" said Candlehead

(Later)

The game characters came back from their day out and gathered in the castle's ball room like Vanellope ordered

"So what do you think Vanellope wants us here for?" asked Twilight

"I have no idea" said Luigi

The room filled with a green gas that knocked everyone out. Once it cleared Vanellope and her family came in with a tv and an NES console. They plugged the stuff in and put the game on. Vanellope pushed a button on the cartridge and a portal opened on the tv

"Lets get these guys inside the game" said Vanellope

"Adios Rainbow, bye bye emperor, see ya later Bubsy" said Lucy

"Bye Stormtroopers, bye Dick Tracy, see ya Michelangelo" said Kevin

He grabbed Scootaloo

"And goodbye Scoot, you were a crazy, whatever you are" said Kevin before throwing her in the portal

"I'm certainly not gonna miss those ninja turtles, they were better cartoons anyway" said Vanellope

"I'm certainly not gonna miss those flim flam losers" said Rancis as he threw them in "We got the vehicles in the game right?"

"Already done" said Kevin

"Good" said Vanellope

The characters started to wake up. Kevin grabbed a controller that controlled a camera in the new game land so the family could watch them

"Welcome to Game land, your new home" said Vanellope

All the characters looked around their new surroundings

"We recreated all your old homes and added some new stuff to remember your stays with us" said Kevin

"A gold plated death star, sweet" said Palpatine

"Cowabunga" said the ninja turtles as they jumped into the sewers

"Star wars playing in the movie theater" shouted Scoot, AB and SB

"A new base for our team" said Chip n dale

"Thank you" said all the characters as they ran off to their different homes

"Glad everything worked out" said Lucy

Spike the dragon walked up to them

"You forgot about me"

Lucy grabbed him and threw him thru the portal

"Ok now that's everyone" said Lucy

"Now this is what i call a happy ending" said Rancis as he rolled the tv away

**(The end)**

Ranger Drew walks by in front of a blank black screen. He looks at the audience

"Hello, i'm Ranger Drew, i appear to be lost in your house now. Please, Help me" begged Drew

**(The real end)**


End file.
